


Be My Champion/代理骑士（PWP一发完）

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, fake affair, king steve and queen bucky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: “让我做您的代理骑士，王后，我愿意为您而战。”





	Be My Champion/代理骑士（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 权游AU“诸神之下”的车番外，借用设定写PWP，与主线剧情无关
> 
> 看清上面的warning再阅读，OOC基础上的OOC
> 
> 可能会非常Kinky、雷、性癖、dirty talk。

七月初，是君临城固定为King Rogers的命名日举办比武大会的日子。

因为这场维斯特洛大陆上仅次于农神节的盛大典礼，这些天里王都热闹非凡。不光君临的尊贵骑士以国王之名全情投入，来自七大王国的贵族、誓言骑士、自由骑手、雇佣兵、马贩、铁匠、卖弄风情的妓女和抱着风琴的吟游诗人统统络绎不绝地涌进了都城，将这座城池堵得水泄不通。参加比武大会的武士是为了追求荣誉和奖赏，普通百姓们则把它当作一场盛大的狂欢，没有什么能比真刀真枪的比武和从日落开始享受热闹的篝火晚会更令人振奋的了。

今年已经是这项传统庆典举办的第四个年头，自从四年前“平民的国王”史蒂夫·罗杰斯登上王位以来，平民阶层也渐渐有了话语权。王国的律法明白规定，无论出身、地位如何，都可以自由追求向往的职业，因而这次比武大会又比以往多出不少出身卑微平凡、试图一展本领的勇士。

比武大会的举办地位于皇家猎场，现在这里到处都是家徽和旗帜，南到多恩的烈日、北到临冬的奔狼，但最显眼的莫过于罗杰斯家族红底金纹的狮子王旗，国王的族徽在烈日下随风飘扬，遍布整个会场。

看台最中央的位子是留给国王和王后的，两侧是国王的子女和首相Erskine的位置。现在首相的对面只有年仅四岁的王子James，虽然那栗色的短发和白皙的皮肤衬托得他十分稚嫩，但他的表情却很庄重，谁都不知道，立志要成为伟大骑士的小王子每天四点都会偷偷爬起来，练一小时的剑术才回去睡觉。

这场以国王之名举办的比武大会，国王本人却只在第一天接受封臣朝拜时稍微露了露脸，然后就再也没有出现在看台上过。王宫里传言是王后坚决不许国王下场比武，两人闹了别扭，罗杰斯国王干脆赌气不出现了。维斯特洛的历来传统如此，对国王拔刀相向者乃是死罪，可谁都看到了那天国王的臭脸色和王后像白玉雕像一样美丽却冷冰冰到极点的表情，国王拂袖而去，毫不顾情面地留下还挺着大肚子的王后在原地时，他脸上似乎写满了不可置信。虽说国王一直以来以宠爱王后闻名，但谁又知道皇家隐私的那些事呢？

几天之间国王从未露脸，但比武大会的气氛却愈发火热，团体比武都已经赛过，接下来是个体武士自由挑战的时间，参赛者不必抽签，可以直接向对手发出挑战，对方则选择接受或不接受，对于想要扬名立万、一鸣惊人的武士来说，这是绝佳的时机。

烈日当头，巴基心不在焉地看着场下，长久的坐姿和繁复的礼服让本就酸痛的腰更不好受，倒是James看得聚精会神。几轮独立挑战已经过去，双方都都是贵族骑士，极有风度、点到即止，他心不在焉地宣布，“下一个。”

一个黑盔黑甲、头戴骷髅面具的高大骑士走了出来，他手握两柄利刃，站到了场中，人群传来阵阵惊呼。

看清他镶嵌在武器上的家徽后，巴基的身体难以察觉地僵了僵，虽然看不到他的脸，但那绝对是他本人无疑——布洛克·朗姆洛爵爷，这么多年过去，他本以为自己这辈子都不会再见到这个人了。

朗姆洛是上代王朝的末流贵族，封地地处赫伦堡，是有名的阴暗恐怖的地界，在七国的战火中，他也曾是王位有力的竞争者，尤其是他亦正亦邪，谁都捉摸不透的性格，总让他的封臣心生畏惧。史蒂夫坐上铁王座后，朗姆洛便放弃了一切封地头衔，只身前去西方大陆。

但他现在居然回到了维斯特洛，还出现在君临的比武大会上，巴基恍惚地想着，为了朗姆洛的事，他和史蒂夫甚至曾经爆发过最大的一次争吵，尽管那已经是快十年前的事了……

场上的安静沉默太久，首相Erskine忍不住咳了两声，提醒巴基他要发言了，巴基如梦初醒，向首相致谢后，开口道：“赫伦堡的朗姆洛爵士，你要参加自由挑战吗？”

朗姆洛点点头，声音比以前沙哑许多：“是。”

巴基问：“你要挑战的对象是哪一位骑士或自由骑手？”

朗姆洛也没有废话，直言：“我要挑战“白狼”巴恩斯，如今维斯特洛的王后。”

他摘下手里的一截手套，扔在地上。全场哗然。

巴基缓缓站了起来，这位出身自南方盛夏的Omega曾经也是个著名的战士，且实力不输给任何一位王城骑士。但现在谁都看得出他不宜出战，他腰腹隆起，还有四个月就要诞下下一个王位的继承人。

巴基捂上自己的肚子：“虽然这是个至高的荣耀，能被交叉骨家族的爵爷挑战，但我现在恐怕无法应战。”

他继续道：“不过贸然拒绝有失颜面，我——要求一名代理骑士。”

首相立刻接口道：“您自然有此权利。”

一位贵族骑士立刻将长剑插入地面，单膝跪下：“请将这份荣耀赐予我，殿下，我期待与朗姆洛爵士一战。”

虽然朗姆洛是个威胁性很强的敌人，但能为王后做代理骑士是莫大的荣耀，也是难得的机会，一时间，在场的所有贵族骑士纷纷请缨，争相要做王后的代理骑士。

“我感激大家的忠诚和友谊……”巴基缓缓地说，眼神扫过众人。

在这样的关乎名誉的关头，巴基本应选择一位出身最高的优秀骑士，来确保最大的赢面。但他款款走下台，来到一名默不作声、并未主动上前的的自由骑手跟前，对方身着朴素，没有任何显赫家族的徽章在身上，又带着面罩，只能辨认出他金棕色的浓密胡子。

巴基轻轻地问：“这位爵士，你可以做我的代理骑士、为我而战吗？”

这位一文不名的骑士坚定地拔出长剑，单膝跪下，额头与剑柄相抵，声音低沉有力：“荣幸之至，殿下。”

巴基走回看台，没再多说什么。自由骑士站起身，收剑入鞘，大步上前捡起刚才朗姆洛丢在地上的手套，眼神直直地盯着他：“我是王后的代理骑士，我接受你的挑战。”

巴基带着兜帽，宽大的风衣掩遮着肚腹。在夜色的掩映下，他东张西望，走到比武场附近一眼望不到尽头的帐篷群落中，左绕右绕，走入一个毫不起眼、没有任何家徽标志的帐篷里。

他轻手轻脚地放下布帘，摘下自己的兜帽和风衣，属于王后的、装饰着层层叠叠花纹和宝石的礼服一点点露了出来。他迅速环视了一下这里，典型自由骑士的帐篷，没有任何特别之处，地方不大，布置简陋。骑士带来的行李只有小小一包，帐篷一侧堆放着衣物和武器装备，另一侧是一处简单低矮的床铺。

这里和为贵族与王室准备的家什一应俱全的豪华帐篷完全无法相比，遑论他平日和国王的居室，但王后现在站在这里，而不是在他华贵奢侈的皇宫卧室。

他静静等了一会，白天成为他代理骑士的自由骑士一直没有人出现，他开始不安，但冒了那么大风险才跑出来，他不想就这么离开，只能矜持又紧张地站在原地。

蜡烛已经少了三分之一，再不回去的话，红堡里的仆人大概就会发现他不在了，他恨恨揪着礼服下摆的玛瑙串，心里骂了人无数次。

算了，最后，他失落地想，我还是离开好了。

他刚刚转身欲走，一双有力的臂膀从后面一把抱住他，将他揉进一个坚实可靠的胸膛中。

巴基身体一僵，继而难以自抑地软倒在对方怀里，男人火热的胸膛和鼻息包裹着他，事实上，在刚刚闻到男人身上浓郁的信息素的时候，巴基就已经克制不住地感到一阵热流冲向下腹。

“……你怎么才来？”巴基问，自己都没意识到这看似埋怨的话多少包含了些委屈和撒娇的意味。

骑士低笑，轻吻了下巴基的鬓角，“想我了？”

和白天比武时不同，流浪骑士已经摘了面罩，露出本来的面貌，果然是一头金发和浓密的胡须，只是沾满了战斗后的尘土，显得更加粗犷。

他自然地将王后紧紧揽在怀里，头靠在他肩膀上轻笑，“刚刚被一些琐事绊倒而已，你以为，我会忘记我们的‘约定’么？”

他又贴近巴基的耳廓，蓝色瞳孔凝成暗色，低沉道，“你今天真美，我——”

巴基急匆匆打断他，转过身，在这位不具名的骑士面前竟有些慌乱，“我，我就来看看你受的伤……”

“我没受什么伤——一看到你就全好了。”骑士毫不在意地说，手上娴熟地抚摸起送上门的小王后的腰和屁股的线条。

“给我看看。”巴基坚持道。

骑士只得放开在他丰软臀部上流连的大手，满不在乎地脱下单薄的布衫，露出肌肉虬结、还沾着汗水的胸膛，巴基看了一眼就心疼地蹙起眉，手指缓缓拂过上面一寸寸的旧疤，和下午被朗姆洛爵士留下的新的剑伤，粉色的伤口刚刚被缝合，留下丑陋的缝线。

骑士却拉起他的手腕，盯着他，细细亲吻他的手指，将粉嫩的指尖挨个放在嘴里吸裹，故意弄出啧啧的声音。

巴基强忍着指尖传递到全身的酥麻和倒在对方怀里的冲动：“我就是，想你了，想见见你……你还好吗？”

骑士耸耸肩，“我打赢了。”

巴基不赞成地摇头，“……能赢过朗姆洛，这太引人瞩目了。”

“是啊，下场后一堆贵族派侍从给我送来橄榄枝，让我去他们麾下做事。”骑士坏笑道。

“而且，”巴基咬咬唇，“明天肯定有很多人……再挑战你。”

“明天？明天我就不去了。”骑士一把将他的腰搂近，抬手摸他的脸颊，作势要吻下去，巴基偏过头躲开，不让他亲。

骑士就喜欢他这点欲拒还迎的样子，每次他的躲避，都更搔的他心里痒痒。

“你接受了哪个？”

“我啊，只要一个最好的。”骑士有点狭昵地贴近他的嘴唇，像是终于忍不住的央求又像是命令，“亲亲我，我的王后。”

巴基看着那双极近的蓝眼睛，和他虽被胡子遮盖也英俊无匹的面容，缓缓眨了眨眼，像被蛊惑了般吻了上去。

骑士得到了积极的信号，在这种鼓励下立刻反客为主，舌尖长驱直入，在巴基的口腔内反复舔弄，骑士一边用舌头搅弄他的，在两人唇间拉出淫靡的丝线，一边热情地抚摸他的身体，直到巴基衣衫下隆起的弧度，他摸了两把，有些新奇地问：“这儿怎么都这么大了，他叫什么名字？”

巴基半阖着眼，额头和胸前渗出细细密密的汗珠，只是被情人火热的吻着、爱抚着，他就感觉头脑中的理智仿佛黄油块一样，渐渐融化。上次生下长子James是三年前的事，现在王后的肚子里还有第二个王储，几个月前国王在他身体深处留下了种子，要他为王室开花结果，这是他的职责所在。

“我打算……呃……叫他Stevens。”

“我喜欢。”骑士满意地说，低头用力在Omega的腺体上吮了一口。

巴基被这一下激动的浑身发抖，他感到身下黏腻的体液迫不及待地涌出来，将胯部的布料全部打得湿透了。

他难耐地哼着：“谁……问你了……呃……”

骑士的唇舌，从王后细嫩的颈侧到胸口蜿蜒而下，留下一个个鲜明的印记，手上忙不迭地解着他和自己的腰带。

察觉到衣袍变松了，巴基似乎恢复了几分理智，拦住骑士放肆作乱的手，“别……我们不能在这……”他声音发颤，外面不远就是人来人往的营地，如果有人发现罗杰斯王朝的王后和不知从哪里冒出来的流浪骑士偷情，他们就死定了。

他越害怕，骑士就越想逗他，他一边胡乱亲吻着王后的干干净净的脸颊，动手将他胸前的系带解开，这礼服看上去繁复，只要用点技巧一拽就可以拉开。然后他一把扯开巴基的领口，右手顺着胸口的弧度直接滑了进去，粗鲁地揉捏起来。

Omega因为孕育而隆起的胸脯鼓胀着，弹性十足，骑士整个手掌居然还握不全，反复来回揉着。

“放开，放开！——”巴基气喘吁吁地拉着他的手臂，脸涨得通红，怒道，“你想干什么？”

在挣扎中，巴基的内衫从肩上落下，两团白花花的软肉立刻弹跳出来。

骑士看的目不转睛，小王后还很年轻，身体因为怀孕而愈发丰腴饱满、容光焕发。他自己还意识不到这种惊人的魅力、这样的风情会有多致命。

他从左边那团鼓胀的软肉下方慢慢揉捏，大手轻轻使力，将其包裹在掌心，玩了一会后，又用食指和中指夹住中间深色挺立的乳珠，用力往下按了按。

“这里是湿的……”他惊叹，用拇指揉搓另外的指肚，上面有近似透明的液体，“是你自己弄湿的，还是你的国王丈夫把你搞成这样？”

“不……”巴基吐出最后的一丝呻吟，请求他留些体面。

骑士从喉咙里笑了两声，“你的国王、你的丈夫知道你来这吗？”他贴着他耳根对他吹热气，不容置疑地伸到他松宽的裤子里，贴上他已经硬挺的阴茎。巴基惊慌失措地去拦他，但骑士轻巧地就把他挡开。

隔着隆起的肚子，他把那根笔直漂亮的阴茎握进手里，用上他熟知的所有自慰技巧，拇指刺激着头部，另一只手揉弄着囊袋，巴基立刻就双腿发软，可怜兮兮地看着他。

“我现在不想他，只想你，我的骑士……”他发着抖说。

“那不如你也帮帮我？”骑士将早就炙热硬挺的柱身释放出来，贴到巴基的手心里，巴基犹豫了一下，就坚定地将那可怖的家伙握紧，骑士轻轻挺胯，一下下小幅度操着他汗湿的掌心，

骑士另一只手向下探去，摸到他两腿间湿热的小洞，不出意外地摸到一手滑腻。

“你这是多久没上床了？”骑士一边揉着他的屁股一边调笑。

巴基抬眼望着他，微咬着下唇，满脸无辜和委屈，好像已经饥渴流水的地方不是他自己一样。

“求你……”王后发出可怜巴巴又明知无用的请求，眼神闪动着浓重的渴望。

骑士有时候真的怀疑他这样无辜又委屈的样子是不是都是装出来的。

“乖。”骑士安慰，示意他继续伺候自己手淫，自己手上则继续揉捏着他的阴茎，力度恰到好处，那根肉色干净的东西开始不断渗出前液，骑士的手带着茧，一边撸动一边刺激着他的会阴和腰侧的敏感部位，巴基舒服地跟着他的节奏动着腰身，把头靠在他肩上，骑士长满胡子的侧脸颊轻轻蹭着他，让他又痒又麻。

“想射了……”

“射吧。”骑士最后捏了下他的冠状沟，在这最后的刺激下，小王后终于盼上高潮，他眼前一阵模糊，差点站立不稳，只能撑着骑士有力的手臂，释放了自己。

巴基还在大口喘息，却听到Alpha一声痛呼，急忙松开无意识握紧的手，那根粗大滚烫、顶端圆润鼓胀的阳具正直挺挺贴在骑士的腹肌上，看的他一阵脸红。

“攥这么紧……也想它了？”骑士挺了挺腰，故意问。

原以为小王后会恼羞成怒，可谁知他只是瞥开头，几不可闻地嗯了一声，脸上有几缕诚实的红晕。

“真乖。”骑士亲了亲他的发胀的红唇，一手拽下王后那摇摇欲坠的裤子，蹲了下去，脸埋进巴基挺翘的臀瓣里，直接用唇舌覆盖上了那汁水四溢的洞口。

巴基发出一声甜腻的呻吟，他能感觉到丰沛的汁水正源源不断地从身体滴落，直到流到他的口腔。骑士一边吮着，一边抚慰他刚刚射过的阴茎。

过电般的酥麻感传遍了巴基全身，禁欲已久的年轻王后哪里受得了这强烈的刺激，他看不到骑士在他腿间的动作，但两腿打颤，跟着不停缩动后穴，骑士却牢牢抓着臀瓣，舔弄得啧啧有声，而且越来越响。

“别……我，受不了了……”年轻的王后浑身发抖，软着身子低声哀求，“别舔了啊……啊！——”他突然失声尖叫起来，然后赶紧用手臂捂住嘴，因为骑士开始用舌头模仿性交的动作一下下戳刺着，敏感点被直接照顾的快感过于强烈，神智被搅成了浆糊。

“唔……嗯……”骑士在操弄的间隙抬眼看他，年轻的王后很容易就迷失在情欲的洪流里，他满脸失神的陶醉，睫毛轻颤，红唇微张，嘴角一直溢出微弱的呻吟。很快，巴基浑身抖动了一下，阴茎又射出一股白浊，骑士站起身，让接连两次高潮的巴基靠在他身上。

王后早就衣衫不整，此刻更是满身痕迹，头发乱成一团，浑身无力地靠在骑士身上，绿色的大眼睛朦胧一片，绯红的眼角渗着泪珠，漂亮地惊人。

骑士怜惜又温柔地抚摸他隆起的肚腹，接连射了两次，他想叫巴基躺下休息一下，小王后低吟一声，模糊地说了两个字。

“你说什么？”骑士凑过去听。

“干我……”

在骑士面前，巴基失去了所有的矜持，刚才的强烈高潮让他留下了生理性的眼泪，他脸上带着泪痕，中间隔着挺起的肚子，十指扣住骑士的，央求道，

“进来吧……快点，我好想……我已经，准备好了……”

他断断续续地说着，浑身上下已经被汗液、体液和自己射出来的东西弄的糟糕的一塌糊涂，可身体内部焦灼地渴望几乎要将他吞噬，只有眼前的男人是唯一的清凉的雨。

“你还不来吗……我已经很软，够忪了……”他说着，流着小股的眼泪，就要拉着男人的手往身下送，失去理智的Omega完全意识不到这种举动会唤起Alpha心里什么样的兽欲。

骑士盯着他，眼神越来越沉。

“真是……欠操。”

骑士毫不费力地横腰抱起他，几步将他放到帐篷里唯一的床垫上，塞了个抱枕在身下让他支撑，便从后面压了上去，他一用力，将王后身上还半挂的礼服狠狠撕扯开，光裸的后背到双腿展露在男人野兽一样的眸光里，名贵的珍珠宝石叮叮当当地撒了一地。

没有人愿意投去哪怕一瞥，巴基还在低声抽噎，骑士握着阴茎深吸一口气，火热的洞口早就湿得不行，软成一团，一颤一颤地呼唤着粗长的硬物，骑士用硬挺的阴茎夹在他臀缝里磨蹭，顶部刚一碰到小穴，随便蹭了几下，就被热乎乎的洞口主动吸了进去，茎身跟着长驱直入，竟然毫不费力。

巴基又被逼出一波眼泪：“唔，太……太深了……”

骑士青筋鼓胀的手臂一手揪起他的头发，一手扶着他的胯快速动起腰身，囊袋打在臀上的声音啪啪直响。

“够大吗？吃得饱吗？”骑士发着狠问，火热的小穴正一张一合地吸着他的阴茎，爽得他头皮发麻。汗水正不断从他金发的发丝间滴落，使整个人看上去有种野性的美感。

“慢，慢点……”巴基断断续续地呻吟，努力撑着自己，又要护着肚子，跪都跪不稳，被男人毫不留情地一下下撞的东倒西歪。

骑士紧紧按着他的腰胯，不管不顾地朝里狠命地操，声音低沉又危险：“大着肚子还要求着我操你，真是婊子——你的国王丈夫出了名地宠爱你，为了你王位和命都可以不要，你这么背叛他，难不难过，嗯？”

巴基被顶得往前耸动，一边哭哭啼啼地回道：“你说过……要做我的，代理骑士……你得……听我的……”

男人闻言，又低低地哼笑，抽出沾满液体的阳具，轻轻将巴基翻过身，再度插了进去，开始下一轮又快又深的干他。

曾出身一等贵族的巴恩斯小少爷，如今万人之上的罗杰斯王朝的王后，在这个简陋不堪的帐篷里，没有羽毛床，没有纱幔，狼狈不堪地被野兽一样的男人用各种交媾的姿势、像个阴茎套子一样干着，还叫得不能自已，意识到这个场景有多么淫靡不堪后，巴基呜咽一声，害怕又羞耻，后穴却饥渴地、一直紧紧收缩着夹着骑士，搞得他几次都呼吸不稳、差点缴械投降。

“被干的这么爽吗？”骑士调笑。

巴基一张无辜的脸被情欲烧的通红，事实是，他从没这么狼狈，却也没这么舒服过。现在这个姿势不会压到肚子，男人将他的膝盖窝压向身体两侧，几乎是从上往下地干进他的身体内部。

“你还会更爽的。”

说罢，他便俯下身，狠狠含住了巴基裸露胸乳上左边娇嫩的乳尖，用力一吸。

“啊！——”巴基发出一阵短促尖利的尖叫，浑身像过电一样痉挛着颤抖起来，灼热的唇舌在乳尖上吸裹，坚硬的牙齿轻压在乳肉上，这种感觉根本无法用语言形容，他感到一阵液体从身体深处喷涌出去，一部分灵魂也跟着飞到了天外。

他抱紧骑士金色的脑袋，不顾一切地大声浪叫起来。

骑士狠狠吸着他的乳尖，将几乎是喷射出的乳汁全部吞咽下腹，有力的腰腹可劲往里一下下顶着，汁水四溢的甬道不停发出“噗嗤——”声。巴基眼前发黑，快感过于强烈，下身已经不像自己的，小腹深处酸麻胀痛。另一边没有被唇舌恶意吸吮的乳头也阵阵发胀，开始不断滴落出淡黄的乳汁，全部蹭在了男人肆意揉捏亵玩的掌心里。

“偷情就这么刺激吗？原来王后天生就是个荡货，对不对？”

虽然嘴上说着侮辱的言辞，骑士却仍不舍得太过粗暴，他动作仍算克制，每次缓慢而有力地直插到底时都强健有力。

“我没有……”巴基挣扎着，留下屈辱的泪，而仿佛就是为了印证他的话一样，帐篷外突然响起纷乱的脚步声，好像是自由骑手们结束狂欢，要回来睡觉了。

巴基像从快感的激流中猛然惊醒，他圆睁双眼，视线慌乱地瞟向门口：“有人，有人来了……”

他原本躺在床垫上，腿被男人摁着干，现在他放下酸软无力的腿，匆匆忙忙坐起来，试图用旁边散落的衣服掩盖住自己的身体和大肚子，但骑士一直按着他的腰干着，他连坐都坐不稳。

“呃嗯……你放开，快放开！……”眼看人声越来越近，风吹起门帘，巴基用虚软脚和手地踢他、推他，让他赶快退出去。

流浪骑士一点都不慌张，他不满地看着身下的Omega动来动去，小穴跟着紧张地绞紧，又凶恶地吻上他，“这个时候你还敢想别人？”

他狠狠将人压倒在床垫上，猛地向内重重一顶，随即开始飞速地、一刻不停地抽送，连喘口气的机会都没给对方留。

王后猛地向后仰头，腿根痉挛般打颤，被他的动作刺激地一句话也说不出来，只是扶着肚子、一边望着帐顶一边被干到身体最深处，粗大的阴茎一次次劈开最柔软的内里，飞速退出，再进入，将顶端敏感的嫩肉反复研磨。

他双目失神，嘴唇微张，只大张着腿让男人大力操干。

骑士又往Omega的敏感处撞了几十下，直到巴基尖叫一声，浑身剧烈地一抖，阴茎又射出了一波稀薄的精水，后穴收缩了一下，一大股热液涌出，浇在逞凶 的Alpha龟头上。

骑士舒服地喟叹一声，他也快要到了，阴茎上粗大的青色血管正有力地突突跳动，巴基察觉到他的动作开始不规律、神情也越发狂野，不由尖叫道：“不要，不要！——”

不顾Omega的剧烈挣扎，骑士牢牢按住他，将一股股精液射进了甬道深处。射出来的一瞬间，骑士发出一声低沉的呻吟，显然是舒爽到了极点。

内射的刺激又逼出了巴基的一次高潮，发出最后一声高亢的呜咽，两眼轻翻，昏倒在狼藉一片的垫子上。

骑士将他抱进怀里，爱惜之极地一遍遍吻着王后高潮后漂亮泛红的身体，舔他带着自己咬痕的腺体，安抚肚子里躁动不安的宝贝，看着巴基久久不能回神的样子，他几乎要痛恨自己的脆弱，输给了Alpha的兽欲本能。

几分钟后，巴基才从剧烈高潮的晕厥中醒来。

“宝贝，对不起，我没忍住……你实在是太……”骑士由衷地凑上去，用胡子蹭Omega地肩膀。

巴基翻过身不理他。

骑士忍不住为自己辩解：“……可我也忍得很辛苦了，你知道这几个月你有多香吗，每天我都要花多大自制力才能不……”

眼看巴基还是默不作声，史蒂夫终于担心起来，轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，“宝贝，你还好吗，我是不是弄伤你了，Buck……”

巴基颤抖着，扒着他的臂弯，略有气愤地推开他，“你明知道！有宝宝不可以……还有，那些人又是怎么回事？”

“没事的，我早和他们交代过，不准进来打扰。”史蒂夫说，充满歉意地看着他，“巴基，我和你保证，不会再有了。”

史蒂夫起身，走到帐篷另一头，掏出自己厚重柔软的斗篷，把衣不蔽体的爱人牢牢包起来。

“让我抱你回去。”

“……下不为例，Steve Rogers。”巴基靠在他怀里，用最后的力气警告道，虽然配合他被好好蹂躏过的样子根本没什么说服力，身子一歪就睡着了。

史蒂夫含笑在睡着的、维斯特洛最尊贵的Omega额头上印下一吻：

“遵命，我的王后。”

Fin.


End file.
